


it is mostly holes

by katsukiy



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Day 2, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Pink Panties, prompt: clothes, viktor in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “I bought a thing,” Viktor says, only his head peeking from the doorframe of the kitchen.





	it is mostly holes

**Author's Note:**

> _"It is difficult to see why lace would be so expensive; it is mostly holes."_  
>  ― Mary Wilson Little

“I bought a thing,” Viktor says, only his head peeking from the doorframe of the kitchen.

Yuuri glances at him for a moment, smiles “Yeah?”

Viktor nods, taps his nails over the wood with a mirroring smile, only it’s larger and a little more knowing. “Want to see?”

He knows Yuuri wants to see, because he’s a beautiful supporting husband and even if he didn’t, Viktor would probably show him anyway. He still waits for Yuuri to nod promptly before stepping into the kitchen, and when he does he can’t avoid searching Yuuri’s face avidly for his reaction.

“Ah,” Yuuri breathes, jaw slacked and wide eyes, and Viktor can’t help but cackle gleefully and do a little pirouette to give him the full view.

Not that there’s much to see. It’s just a skimpy piece of pink lace. It doesn’t cover a lot.

Well, that’s kinda the purpose, isn’t it, Viktor thinks, and shakes his butt a little under Yuuri’s almost hungry gaze.

“It has matching garter belts and stockings,” he blabbers on, eyes shining “But I want you to be the one to put them on me.”

Yuuri kind of flushes at the idea, but he’s not opposed. He says as much.

“How do I look?” Viktor asks him, uselessly, because it’s not like he doesn’t know. He can see it written all over Yuuri’s face. It’s still nice to hear him say it.

Except Viktor hadn’t foresaw Yuuri’s reply at all.

Yuuri doesn’t say “you’re beautiful” out loud, he _shows_ it. He strides towards him and drop on his knees on the kitchen floor, looks up at him behind his unfairly long eyelashes. Then he blows a kiss on his hip, soft and reverent, just before brushing his nose on the lace panties. They’re so small they barely cover Viktor’s soft cock.

The way Yuuri buries his face into the fabric and mouths at it certainly isn’t helping his case.

The hot breath against his length is enough to make it stir, blood slowly but surely filling it, and Yuuri tends to it religiously, trails his open lips up and down till it’s completely hard, too hard to fit into the panties.

Viktor shifts a little, peers down at the sight of the tip of his dick slipping out from the front, a sliver of pink already shining with drops of precum.

Yuuri shoots him a glance, flutters his eyelashes a little. Then he makes a show of sticking out his tongue and lickling a wide stripe up the length still trapped into the pink lace, pulling it back in right before touching the bare flesh. Viktor can’t help but whine at the sight.

He tries to push the panties off, but Yuuri clutches gently his wrist and moves them to the side. “Hands behind your back,” he instructs, his voice rough and low, and Viktor complies readily, tangling his fingers together snugly. As a reward, he gets a butterfly kiss right on the slit that makes him squirm. Yuuri reaches a hand up and splays his warm palm around his hip, effectively stopping him from thrusting up before he’s even thought about it.

Then he shoots a last, heated look at his face and takes only the small part of his cocks that’s out into his mouth.

Viktor gives a strangled shout, and Yuuri hums around him, sucks a little. His tongue dances around the flesh, then goes to dip right into the wet slit, causing a shiver to make his way down Viktor’s spine. Fire licks at his loins, he’s so hard he aches, but Yuuri keeps going in his slow, explorative ministrations, not budging an inch over his apparent conviction of not making the panties dislodge even an inch.

He’s sure he’s gonna have imprints of the intricate swirls all over his cock, but that’s the least of his problems right now.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines, fighting the instinct to bury his fingers into his husband’s hair and never letting go, to just tear the lace apart and make him swallow his cock.

“Shh,” Yuuri soothes, patting his hip kindly before leaving a particularly firm lick where the foreskin is pulled back.

Viktor’s knees tremble, and he wants to say that he’s never gonna come like this, that if Yuuri doesn’t do something, if he doesn’t stop teasing he’ll start crying. He wants to shove the fucking panties off and thrust blindly into Yuuri’s throat, make him sore by hitting his soft palate and nestle there until he’s drank every last drop, but Yuuri’s grip is firm and demanding, and he has no intention of letting him do any of that.

So he keeps as still as he can, tries not to cant his hips, wrings his hands together painfully and endures the torturous slide of lips all over the head of his dick and nothing else, until something he’s babbling incoherently makes Yuuri pause.

A miserable noise comes from deep inside Viktor’s throat, and Yuuri clicks his tongue and takes him back in his mouth, but this time he brings the hand that’s not keeping him still to press under where his mouth his latched, his nails scrape the outline of his hard-on and start rubbing it, effectively adding friction where it was desperately needed.

Viktor probably makes embarrassing declarations of devotion, if Yuuri’s chuckle is anything to go by, but he’s too focused on the white hot feeling spreading from the tip of his toes, on the wet heat engulfing his dick, on rough lace scraping his shaft.

He feels raw, and floaty, and when Yuuri points his tongue to slide over and over again on his slit and teeth delicately scratch his frenulum, he can do nothing but desperately clutch at Yuuri’s hair and hold on while he comes with a throaty cry.

Yuuri gulps everything down, sucks him through it and lets him crumble inside his arms when he can’t keep himself upright anymore.

Viktor searches his mouth urgently and lets Yuuri share with him cum and saliva, hands roaming all over his husband’s back until he gains his breath back.

Minutes later find them still clutched in a heap on the floor, but Viktor’s breathing is level and the kisses they swap are nothing but tenderness. Except the tent of Yuuri’s pajama pants is clear and present, Viktor can feel it pressing against his hip. It’s almost maddening, and when he backs off just a little, Yuuri’s eyes are burning.

“I have to show you the rest of the outfit,” Viktor says, an impish, satisfied smile curling his lips. Yuuri grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see why the title could be misleading, except it totally isn't because this is porn and it makes me cackle with glee. Also, it's true. Lace lingerie is too damn expensive. You can bet your ass Viktor spent a fortune on that little strip of fabric that Yuuri will probably tear off with his teeth soon anyway.  
> So, cough, I can honestly say I've never dished out so much porn as fast as I did today ever before, because I'm late on schedule for NSFW Week and yadda yadda and I'm probably gonna have to squeeze out the third prompt at ass o' clock in the morning in a little while. But I promise I have the fourth already lined up and then I'll finally be on track. I'm also under exams so all this is me not doing what I should but it's also dedication to the cause. Right?
> 
> Okay, right, and I swear I'm gonna get back to every unanswered comment in my inbox asap // weeps you're all so nice.  
> You can send prompt and screams @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com)! I promise I have no impulse control and I'll write anything and everything.  
> Please, leave a comment or a kudo, it makes me so happy and makes every minute of procrastination worth it.  
> 


End file.
